Black Shadows
by haydub07
Summary: As Halloween approaches, the six fairies get ready for the 31st. What they don't know, is that something is about to decimate their idea of a fun Halloween.  Includes all 6 fairies/RF
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Winx fanfic! Usually it would not be in this genre, but I really wanted to write a Halloween fanfic! ^^ A few notes; the girls and guys are in college, assuming that Alfea and RF were high schools. Even though they live in Magix, there are a few Earth details that are mixed in, such as trick or treating, celebrities on Earth, etc. The story is original, though some ideas are from the general-ness of scary movies I've seen. =) Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**- Haylee**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club = Not Mine.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a few days before Halloween, and the six girls, who shared an apartment in Magix while attending college, were figuring out what their plans were going to be for the 31st. "How about we have a movie night and pass out candy?" Tecna asked.

"Or we could just stay here and read?" Flora blurted out, keeping it safe. Everyone knew that Flora didn't like to be scared, therefore Halloween was her least favorite holiday.

"No way! We can't stay in for Halloween! We're supposed to go out, have fun!" Bloom responded. "Let's go trick or treating! We'll be dressed up, anyway, so why not?" Halloween was Bloom's favorite holiday. She loved dressing up and getting a bag full of candy from strangers, back on Earth.

"Yeah! Along with the rest of Magix CHILDREN." Stella said, hastily.

"How about we go to a Halloween Party with a rockin' DJ?" Musa suggested. Stella tapped her finger on her lower lip and thought about Musa's suggestion.

"I like it! I saw a poster while I was out in Magix earlier. There is going to be a major party at Black Magic." Black Magic was a popular local club that the girls often went to during their spare time.

"A party sounds great. Count me in." Layla said, as she reached in the fridge for a can of soda.

"Alright, I'm in too." Agreed Bloom.

"Do we have to? Are you sure we can't just stay here?" Flora murmured.

"Flora, it's just like any other Saturday night at the club. There will be music and dancing, and food. The only exception is that it will be decorated and everyone will be in costumes!" Bloom exclaimed, just thinking of all the idea for costumes. Musa and Tecna were settled on the couch, while the rest of the girls were gathered in the kitchen connecting to the living room. Stella joined Musa and Tecna on the couch, while the others followed, Bloom, squeezing next to Stella, and Flora and Layla taking the two chairs on both sides of the couch. The living room was themed white, and was modernly decorated, thanks to Stella who graciously offered to decorate the apartment.

"Does anyone have any ideas on what their costumes are going to be yet? I heard that costumes are required for admission for the Black Magic party." Layla asked, breaking the silence.

Musa was the first to answer. "Oh, I saw this great Lady Gaga costume in a shop in Downtown Magix."

"Haha that would be great for you, Musa!" Flora giggled. "Yes, you have a lot of similarities." Tecna added.

"What are you saying? That I dress like a freak?"

"Well…" Stella trailed off. Musa threw a pillow at Stella and the six fairies laughed at the statement.

"I have no costume ideas. I've been with Brandon a lot lately, so no window shopping." Stella made a sad face and mimicked a tear rolling from her eye.

"Hey, we could go costume shopping tomorrow! It's not like we have any others plans. It'll be fun!" Bloom suggested. She loved the idea of the six of them shopping for costumes. They hadn't shopped together in a while!

"I'm down with that." Musa replied. The others agreed in unison.

"Since we're meeting the guys tonight for dinner, we can tell them then." Flora suggested. Bloom smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey, have you girls heard of Derek Morrison?" Stella questioned, changing the topic.

The girls shook their heads and Tecna replied, "No. Does he live here in Magix?"

"Supposedly he used to, before he was put in jail. He's known as Derek the Dangerous."

"Why's that?" Layla wondered, trying to keep her fear unnoticed.

"He wears some sort of mask, so no can recognize him, along with normal clothes. He kidnaps girls. Sometimes he kills them, sometimes not. Sometimes, he even releases them. He does this on one night of the year: Halloween. Well, maybe that's just a coincidence. Who knows? But I heard that he was released somewhat recently." Stella finished her story.

"Stella please stop…" Flora was now on Layla lap. She couldn't hide her fear.

"Whatever Stella, you totally made that up." Musa brushed off Stella's words.

"I did not! It's just a myth that I heard."

"Exactly. A myth." Musa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't believe me." Stella crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Musa, get into the Halloween spirit!" Bloom tried to lighten the mood in the room. Musa chuckled and playfully punched Stella in the arm. Stella scoffed and hit Musa in the face with a pillow, both giggling at their childish ways.

"If we're going to meet the guys in a few hours, we'd better get ready." Stella stated, as she arose from the squished couch.

"Stella, not everyone takes three hours to get ready." Tecna said, clearly directing that towards Stella's bad habit.

"What? Perfection like this needs it's time! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in the shower." Stella headed towards her room and closed the door behind her.

"Flora… you can get off my lap now." Layla was okay with it in the beginning, but now that the story was over, it was awkward.

"Oh, sorry!" Flora hopped off Layla's lap, and then gave her a big grin. "I guess we should all get ready." Flora said as she headed to her bathroom. The rest of the girls followed Flora's lead and went their separate ways into their own bedrooms to get ready.

The guys had been waiting for at least ten minutes when the girls finally arrived to _dust_, a new fancy restaurant that opened up in Magix. "Sorry we're late, boys! SOMEONE took forever in the bathroom." Bloom said as she gave Sky a hug, and then sat in the chair next to him.

"Well I had to make sure I looked good! I haven't seen Brandon since Tuesday!" Stella walked over to Brandon. "Honey, you always look beautiful in my eyes." Brandon gave Stella a kiss and she smiled with satisfaction. Stella took her seat next to Bloom, as the other girls sat down next to their boyfriends. The waiter went around and took orders of the 6 couples.

"So, have you girls figured out the plans for Halloween yet?" Riven said, with his arm around Musa.

"Actually, we have. We're going to the big Halloween Party at Black Magic." Tecna replied.

"We're going costume shopping tomorrow." Musa said.

Layla added, "Costumes are required, so you boys better get a move on it!"

"Do we have to go? I can't stand wearing costumes." Riven wondered.

Sky replied with a grin "Come on, Riven! Where is your Halloween spirit?" Bloom smiled and hugged Sky even tighter. They thought alike. Riven was about to refuse, then glanced at Musa who was looking up at him with a puppy dog face.

Riven sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm in." Musa cheered and gave Riven a hug.

The dinners of the fairies and heroes arrived, and there was small talk among them. Stella, who was enjoying a bowl of Chicken Alfredo, glanced up and out of the window. Her eyes widened. There was a man with a mask on across the street. Just then, a car passed, and the masked man was gone. Was it just her imagination? It seemed so real. "Stella? Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom nudged her best friend, which shook Stella out of her gaze.

"Uh—nothing. I just thought I seen something." Stella stuttered. Bloom was suspicious, but left it alone.

The friends finished their dinners, and said their goodbyes to their loved ones. Stella, who was quiet for the rest of the night, couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. Surely it was her imagination. She shook it off, and gave Brandon one last hug before they left.

The girls slumped into the apartment. "I am so beat!" Layla said, as she collapsed on the couch.

"Me too! I don't even think I'm going to stay up." Musa agreed.

"Yeah, I'm heading straight to bed. Goodnight girls!" Tecna waved as she shut her bedroom door.

"That's a good idea. I think I will too." Flora said. The rest of the girls nodded their heads and slowly limped to their rooms. They had a fun filled day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe it's been 2 years since I first posted this story. I love Halloween and reading scary/horror stories, so I figured I would combine two things I love ^^ I just didn't know it would take me so long to update it again. :/ I started this second chapter so many times, I just couldn't find one I liked though. Anyway, I was hoping to get it finished before Halloween this year, and I succeeded. :] Sorry about the wait, but I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2**

The day started early, as Flora woke the rest of the girls up at 8:00 am, sharp. She awoke early every day, even on those which she didn't have to, so she was the alarm clock for the girls during days like this. "Ugh, why do we have to wake up this early again?" Musa was slowly making her way out of her bedroom, and then fell onto the couch, not caring that Layla was already sitting on it.

"We have to be at the shops we want to go to, when they open! Since it's the day before Halloween, they won't have as big of a selection!" Bloom replied from the bathroom, where she was already fixing her hair even though not all of the girls were up. Musa groaned, and put a pillow over her head. Tecna waltzed to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and taking out the milk, along with a donut from the box that was sitting on the island. Bloom counted the girls and wasn't surprised when all, except one, were awake. She marched to the bedroom right next to hers, and which happened to be the biggest, opened the door, and hopped on the bed, straddling Stella who didn't move an inch. "Come on, wake up Stella. We need to get a move on!" She heard a moan but no action was taken. "Stella, I'm serious! Get up. NOW!" Bloom pulled Stella's legs, and dragged her out into the living room.

"Bloom! You're going to give my freshly tanned skin a rug burn!" Stella swiped her leg under Bloom's feet, causing her to fall on top of Stella.

Bloom giggled, "Well, it's your own fault for not waking up on your own!" She got up off the floor and helped Stella up, who sank into the open chair by the couch.

"Stella, it's not even that early." Flora, occupying the other chair, chuckled. "Which store are we going to go to first?"

Bloom hadn't thought about that and started thinking, when suddenly was distracted by a different voice. "If you don't mind, I would like to go that shop in Downtown Magix that Musa was talking about. I'm sure they have some great costumes." Tecna voiced her opinion from the kitchen.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Layla said, her voice muffled under the body of Musa, who still hadn't gotten up off of Layla. The girls started their early morning routine of getting ready, Stella using the bathroom first, since she takes the longest, with the other girls usually waiting on her. Finally, when Stella was finished, and dressed, she sat on the couch waiting for the rest of the girls to finish in the bathroom. "Don't forget to call the boys and tell them to be ready by 10!" Layla called out from the bathroom, as she was brushing her teeth.

"Oh, right!" Stella pulled out her phone and hit the first speed dial which was Brandon's number.

"Hello?" Brandon sounded groggy, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, trying to understand the words from the other side of the phone call. "Uh… yeah we'll be there. Mhm, love you." Brandon lowered his phone, slowly focusing his eyes on Riven, who was on the floor doing sit ups.

"What was that about?" Riven questioned, not pausing from his exercising.

"Be ready and in Downtown Magix by ten. Costume shopping with the girls." Brandon hadn't even bothered arguing or whining with Stella; he was so tired. Riven stopped immediately and snapped his head towards Brandon.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me!" He pressed the palms of his hands on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Oh relax Riven. We need costumes. Don't you think it's better to actually go with them instead of letting them pick the outfits and you going as a milk carton?" Sky's voice came from in the bathroom and got louder as he walked into the room.

Riven growled. "I guess so… but we're pranking them big time tomorrow!" Sky and Brandon looked at each other, then to Riven. They both had a grin and nodded to Riven. They had to have their own fun on Halloween, right?

The girls had caught the earliest bus to Downtown Magix and got off in front of the Fountain that centered the area. Bloom looked at her clock; it was 9:56 am. The boys had four minutes before being late. She would hate for the day to start on the wrong foot. Musa was the next one to look at here watch; 9:58. She was about to make a remark, but not before Flora spoke. "Oh, look, here they come!" She pointed in the direction that the group of guys was walking from.

Layla counted the heads coming toward them; yep, they were all there! "Hey guys!" she shouted, smiling as Nabu was headed straight towards her. Stella ran to Brandon, leaping in his arms as he twirled her around. As the other couples got together, Bloom spoke up. "Alright everyone! Let's make our way towards 'Dress the Night'!" Dress the Night was a costume shop, specified for events such as Halloween, balls, parties, and any other event that required dressing up. The couples didn't have to walk far to reach the shop. Bloom looked amazed. The shop was bigger than she even imagined! As they rushed inside the store, the couples split up, in search for their perfect Halloween costumes. Layla, Nabu, Flora, and Helia headed one way, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, and Riven another, and Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon headed the other.

"I don't want one of those couple-y costumes." That was the first thing Riven blurted out when they separated from the rest of the group. Musa didn't bother taking her eyes of the rack of costumes she was glancing through.

"I wasn't even going to bother."

After hearing Riven, Timmy turned to Tecna. "I wouldn't mind a couple costume. Whatever you want to do." He smiled down at Tecna, who lit up after hearing that.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Timmy! I had the perfect idea in mind!" She grabbed Timmy's hand and yanked him to the couple costumes. Tecna sifted through the costumes until she came across the ones she was looking for. She pulled them out of the rack and showed them to Timmy; Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. Timmy eyed the outfit. He was relieved it wasn't some dumb couple costume like a plug and socket. He grabbed the Frankenstein outfit and turned to Tecna.

"It's perfect for us, Tecna! I know where we can get the best costume makeup." Timmy sped off, leading the way to the makeup section.

Riven had no costume ideas what-so-ever. He was looking through a rack next to Musa, but he wasn't even looking at the outfits. He kept glancing at Musa, trying to think of something to say. After he mentioned the no couples costumes, Riven felt as if he'd been too rough with Musa lately. He was desperately trying to think of couple costumes, when finally an idea hit. "Superman and Wonder Woman!" Musa stopped her browsing and stared up at Riven.

"What?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Those can be our costumes! That way, we can have couple costumes, I see your sexy body in that outfit, and I still feel like I have a manly costume."

Musa had a stunned look and started grinning. "Are you serious?" Riven nodded, and Musa wrapped her arms around his neck, and then gave him an intimate kiss on the lips. "Thank you Riven! That's a perfect idea."

Layla and Nabu, along with Flora and Helia, had directed themselves to the complete opposite side of the shop as Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy. "I have no ideas for costumes at all. I haven't given them much thought!" Flora mentioned to the group. Layla walked up to Flora and put her arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Flor, we can totally help you!" It didn't take long for Layla to come up with costumes. "I have an idea but first, Helia, are you up for it?" She stared at Helia waiting for an answer.

Helia glanced around the shop, then at Layla, Nabu, and finally Flora. He sighed in defeat and replied with his answer. "I'm up for anything."

"Oh, Helia!" Flora put her arms around Helia and snuggled for a second.

"Alright, here's my idea guys. Flora, you as a flower, and Helia a bee?" Layla waited in anticipation for some sort of reaction from the couple standing in front of her. Flora opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. She glanced at Helia, who shrugged his shoulders.

"We're in!" Flora hugged Layla tightly. "Thank for your help, Layla! I would've never been able to pick out a costume!" Layla smiled in return and watched Flora and Helia take off to find their perfect outfits. She smiled in content, but suddenly felt a hand on her own. Nabu twirled her around and laid a kiss on her lips.

"Now that those lovebirds have costumes, how about you find us lovebirds some?" Nabu finally speaking. Layla giggled as he twirled her around and made sure she was steady on her feet.

"I had those picked out the minute we stepped into the shop."

"Oh really?" Nabu dipped Layla and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel about pirates?" She grinned. Nabu pulled her up, and covered one eye.

"I say Arrrrrh matey, we better be searchin' for costumes then!" They both chuckled and went in search for their perfect pirate costumes.

Bloom and Stella were searching racks together while Sky and Brandon were a couple aisles away. "Ugh, I have no idea! I have looked through so many costumes and I can't find anything!" Bloom sounded disappointed. "Have you found anything?" She asked her best friend who was still skimming through the outfits.

"Oh yeah. I've known for a few days. Plus, I've already talked to Brandon and he agreed to whatever. We're going as Cleopatra and a Pharoah. Now if I could just find the perfect costume!"

"That's great for you guys!" She smiled to Stella, who gave one in return.

"Why don't you think of something that's on Earth?" Stella took a brief pause to give her suggestion. Bloom thought about what people on Earth dressed up as to get ideas.

Her eyes widened and she exclaimed. "Oh, I've got it! We can go as hippies! Sky's hair is perfect for it, and I have a pair of glasses that would work out great with the costume!"

Stella put her arm around Bloom and squeezed. "That's great, Bloom! Now all you've gotta do is get the costumes and you're done!" She looked around then shouted in search for their boyfriends. "Sky! Brandon!" Suddenly the boys arrived with panicked looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Sky asked, alerted.

"We got our costumes!" Bloom shoved a costume towards him and grinned. Just then, the others girls and guys arrived where Stella and Bloom were located. "Hey girls! Did you guys have success?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I think we've all got our costumes. Who knew we'd all get lucky with the first store?!" Musa replied, still shining from Riven's suggestion earlier.

"Not every is so lucky!" Stella blurted out. "I can't find a decent costume anywhere."

Bloom put her hand on Stella's shoulder. "Why don't we help you look for one, Stel? I'm sure it would be easier with 12 of us."

Stella released a small smile. "Thanks, but that's okay. I am looking for a specific outfit. Plus I really don't want to keep you guys here any longer." Stella noticed Bloom opening her mouth to reply, but Stella put her hand up to stop her. "Seriously, it's okay. I'll look some more here, and if I don't find anything, I'll go to the store just a few shops down. I'll meet you guys back at the apartment." Brandon reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Stella's.

"Do you want to help you babe? It might help." Brandon offered. Stella smiled and kissed Brandon on the cheek.

"You go back to your place with the guys. I'll talk to you later." Brandon gave Stella a passionate kiss and jogged to catch up with the rest of the group.

Stella had been at the costume shop for hours searching for her costume. She was literally going through every rack of the huge store in hopes of finding what she was looking for. She sighed, and started heading towards the front of the store, when she glanced to her right and seen it; the outfit she was looking for. She had already found Brandon's outfit, but it wasn't complete without this outfit in front of her eyes. Stella squealed, not caring if the store clerk heard her. She grabbed the costume; it was the only one left, and in her size too! What were the odds?

Stella looked at her phone. She was surprised she hadn't received any calls, since she took so long. Stella purchased the costume, and left the store. She sighed in relief. It was a great feeling to find something you've been searching for. The clock from the tower rang five times. It was five o'clock! How did it become so late! "I hope no one is worried about me." Stella whispered to herself. She was headed to the shuttle stop that took her directly to their apartment. The part of town was quiet; too quiet. There wasn't a single person on the streets. "Was there something going on today that I missed?" Stella wondered aloud. She made it to the shuttle stop and sat on the bench. The shuttle should be arriving any minute.

_Thud_

Stella jolted her head towards the noise she just heard. She quickly glanced around, looking for the cause of the sound. There was nothing. The streets were still empty, not even a cat was lurking. Stella heard the sound of the shuttle and felt relieved. At least she knew she wouldn't be alone for too much longer. The shuttle was arriving, and right before it stopped in front of her, Stella glanced at the closed store in front of her, across the street. Stella's eyes widened. There was a man in the shop. Not just any man. He had a mask on; Derek the Dangerous.


End file.
